The present invention relates to print mechanisms of the series-parallel type and in particular to those permitting the printing of an electrosensitive printer paper.
Printers of the series-parallel type having N styluses each simultaneously printing a sequence of n consecutive points per line are well known.
In the case of photocopiers the printing of one line of a sheet of A4 paper requires, according to notice T4 of C.C.I.T.T., 1728 points to be printed in a time of about 30 ms, the distance between each point of 0.125 mm having a tolerance of .+-.0.015 mm. The known series-parallel printers are neither sufficiently rapid nor sufficiently accurate to permit this type of printing.